


in the yellow light

by pageleaf



Series: Pornathon 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Desperation, First Time, JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: The night before he's set to leave for Tokyo, Oikawa shows up at Iwaizumi's house.





	in the yellow light

**Author's Note:**

> for week 5 of pornathon, the prompt for which was "first"
> 
> title is from regina spektor's "samson" which also contains the lyric "you are my sweetest downfall/i loved you first"

The night before he's set to leave for Tokyo, Oikawa shows up at Iwaizumi's house. He knows Iwaizumi's parents will be asleep, and texts him to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Iwaizumi hisses. "You should be in bed, you need to be awake early tomorrow."

Oikawa smiles crookedly. "Always taking care of me, aren't you Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi blinks, and then narrows his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Oikawa opens his mouth, but then Iwaizumi cuts him off. "No wait, get inside first. It's cold." Oikawa lets himself be tugged by the arm into the house; when the door shuts, Oikawa leans back against it with a sigh.

"You look tired," Iwaizumi says, keeping his voice low. "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"I'm fine," Oikawa tries, and Iwaizumi holds him still with a hand to his chin, rubs a thumb gently under his eye.

"These circles say otherwise," he says stiffly.

Oikawa closes his eyes, his lashes catching on Iwaizumi's thumb. He opens them. "Can we talk?"

 

They head up the stairs to Iwaizumi's room, Oikawa trailing a hand on the smooth banister as he goes.

"What's up with you," Iwaizumi demands when they're inside. His voice is louder now, on the other side of the house from his parents' room.

"I—" Now that Oikawa's here, he doesn't know what to say. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. "Yeah?" _Obviously_ , he kindly doesn't say.

"I wanted to," Oikawa attempts, and then trails off. Frustrated, he runs a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Iwaizumi says, a little softer. He grabs Oikawa's wrist. "What's wrong?"

Oikawa stares at him and then launches himself at him, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. He very carefully does not look at Iwaizumi's stunned face when he kisses him.

It's better than it has any right to be. Oikawa's nervous, sleep-deprived, off his game, and Iwaizumi's stiff with shock. But it's still good.

Oikawa pulls back, the smile back on his face. "I needed to do that," he says, not quite satisfied, but soothed. He takes a step away. "I'll go now?"

Iwaizumi stares at him, and then scowls. "What the fuck do you mean 'go'? You're not going _anywhere_." And he tugs Oikawa back in by the neck, kissing him breathless.

They end up on the bed a minute later, and Iwaizumi tears Oikawa's shirt off, finally showing the same urgency Oikawa's been feeling since—since he found out they wouldn't be attending the same college. Maybe even before.

Oikawa's no virgin, but in so many ways, Iwaizumi's his first. His first friend, his first kiss (they were toddlers, but there's photographic proof so _it counts_ ), his first love. The first thing he wanted that he had no idea how to go about getting.

"I'm glad you came," Iwaizumi says, as his hand slips under the waistbands of Oikawa's sweatpants and boxers, his palm warm on Oikawa's skin. Oikawa lets out a shuddering breath into the space between their lips.

"Let me suck you off," he murmurs, and Iwaizumi groans, his hand tightening against Oikawa's ass.

" _Yes_."

The sound Iwaizumi makes when Oikawa gets his mouth on him is a revelation: shocked, like he's never felt it this good before, though that's probably just Oikawa's wishful thinking; high, like he's just as overwhelmed as Oikawa is.

"Like that," he moans. "Just like that."

Oikawa closes his eyes and inhales the scent of him, body wash and sweat and his mom's incense, familiar as Oikawa's own face. Fuck, he's going to miss this. He knows himself, knows his own fear, knows that even if they'd gone to school together, rented an apartment together, experienced adulthood together, he'd still have been too much of a chickenshit to confess his feelings. Still, he feels cheated—at least then, he'd have the _chance_.

But now, there's not even that.

" _Tooru_ ," Iwaizumi gasps above him, and Oikawa pulls back in time for his come to stripe his lips, his jaw, his throat. Oikawa moans, grinding his hips against the bedspread.

Tomorrow, he's going to leave for Tokyo. Iwaizumi will stay in Miyagi, and go to school, and be brilliant and talented. He'll attract people to him like a magnet, the way he always has without noticing. It'll only be a matter of time before one of them falls for him.

But at least, Oikawa thinks as he comes, whining into Iwaizumi's thigh—at least he'll have been the first.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter as @peakcaps and tumblr as pageleaf! :)


End file.
